Recordings of Bittersweet Memories
by Huddlesnumba9
Summary: If a picture's worth a thousand words, then what's a mute video worth? It's angsty fluff, if that's possible.


_An: I know this never happened, I was just reading something that was typed before we learned House and Cuddy just had a one night stand, and not a relationship. This is also season 6 pre-Huddy hook up. Still don't own [H]ouse, but I do own the rights to love [H]ouse. (Places hand over heart) God bless America._

House sat in his dark apartment, the only light coming from the t.v. He sat on his couch, a glass of scotch in his hand, the half empty bottle on the coffee table in front of him. He watched sadly as the two young adults on the screen interacted. They were so happy, a lesser man or a woman may have said cute, adorable even, but he would not describe them as anything but happy. But even that hurt to think.

Wilson opened the door to House's apartment. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark, and completely silent. He saw House sitting on the couch staring at the t.v. He must have it on mute, there's no noise. Wilson stood there, trying to figure out why his friend was so...interested? He hadn't even heard him come in. Why were his eyes glued to other people's happiness? "What are you doing?" Wilson asked, finally breaking the silence.

House took a deep breath, and releasing it said, "Moping." He immediately changed it to wrestling.

"OK." Wilson sat next to his friend. "Why wasn't there any sound?"

"...My camera was broken."

"That was you? Who was the girl?"

"That was me in med school." He answered, chosing not to answer the second question. Hoping Wilson would get that he needed to drop it. He didn't.

"Who were you with?"

"I was with a lot of girls."

"Haha you were a ladies' man, I get it. Who was with you in the recording."

"Cuddy." _Might as well_, House thought and turned the VCR back on. Wilson looked at the t.v., then back at House, then back at the t.v. It was Cuddy, they looked etremely happy, and that was House. They looked adorable. She was smilling, saying inaudiable things to him that made him smile, making her smile even more. She had her arms wrapped around his waist, his hands on her hips. House got lost in the images again. He remember everything that they had said to each other, despite the fact it happened over 20 years ago.

Greg set the camera on a pile of Lisa's books, "Greg, I can see it and I know it's on." Lisa said without looking up from her homework. The camera was filming her from the side.

"What could I possibly do with this? You're just studying. You do that too much." She looked up at him with an annoyed look. "I'll help you with homework and studying later, just say hi to the camera."

House laughed, that was his favorite tape. It was all about her. All you saw of him was his hands when he was turning on the camera. It went to the next recording, Lisa was laughing.

"Greg! Get that damn camera out of my face!" She laughed as her boyfriend came up to her the second she walked out of her class.

"Ooo. Someone's in a good mood. Did someone get an A?"

She smiled, "Maybe. OK yes someone did! Now I will say hi." She grabbed the camera lens and started walking backwards, "Hi Greg! It's Lisa, if you need me to tell you that cause you don't remember, then you're some big important doctor with a trophy wife, and I'm in an ER somewhere unimportant." They got to their usual table, and she sat on the table top.

"Lise, I don't have sound."

"Then what the hell was the point of me saying anything?" She laughed. Greg propped up the camera on the table and pulled her off.

He posistioned her infront of the camera, "Stand right there," he sat down on the bench, sitting so he could still see her.

"What is the point of this? You can't hear anything I say. All you can see is me mouthing something."

"I can see your extreme cuteness." She smiled and blushed a little.

"I don't even have make up on, I was in a hurry this morning." She always got shy when he told her how pretty she was.

"I like it better when you don't have make up on. Don't try to change anything. Besides, it usually means we're staying at your house, or we're about to, are, or just had sex." She chuckled, then grabbed his hands and pulled him on camera with her, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey, I'm filming you standing here and being cute, not my studliness."

"Why are you filming me?" she asked, not letting him move.

"I want to remember everything when I'm old."

"Don't you want to remember what we look like together? How we kiss?"

"If I want to remember what it's like to kiss you, I'll just yell 'Lisa' until you come from the kitchen, or where ever you are." Lisa smiled up at him, she went up on her toes, because she was so much shorter than he was. When her nose touched his cheek, she closed her eyes, Greg came the rest of the way. After a few seconds, she went back to her normal height.

"Now you don't have to interupt whatever it is that I'm doing and annoy me."

"I'll always annoy you," he cupped her jaw. "And you'll always love me when I do it." Greg leaned in to kiss her again, reaching back with one hand to cover the camera lens.

_One more to go,_ House thought. There was one last recording, he'd spent a week carrying the camera around.

It was dark in Greg's room, since it was so early in the morning. Lisa was laying on her side, her hand on his chest. "Oh god!" She said when she saw his camera. "What is it with you and that camera?"

"Don't worry, it was off for our previous activity."

"But why are you filming?"

"I'm making a documentary."

"Of us?"

"Nope. You." He pointed the camera directly at her.

She smiled, "Why?"

"I don't wanna miss a thing." He told, looking in her eyes.

"Greg, you can put the camera down, you won't." Fin.

"Why did I listen to her?" House asked himself out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me to put the camera down, I didn't have to worry about missing anything." He stared at her for a few seconds, "We broke up a week later. I didn't see her for years, she had someone, I found Stacy." He took a big drink from his glass, cringing as the liquid went down his throat, "Now she has Lucas, you have Sam, and I have my two best friends, bourbon, and scotch."

Wilson looked at him a minute, "How drunk are you?"

"How empty is the bottle on the table?" Wilson picked up the bottle, over half was gone. Well over half. "You know, it's too bad me and Vicodin had a falling out...Enough about my problems though, shouldn't you be with Sam?"

"She's out of town, I thought we could hang out. Maybe watch The L Word on mute." House chuckled.

_An: I don't know what that was, but this morning I woke up like, 4:30, couldn't sleep, and thought as I usually do 'What if?'. Well if you liked it, leave a review, if you hate it, leave a review. =) P.S. 9 days til the premiere!_


End file.
